This invention relates generally to firearms, and it is particularly concerned with a sight and flashlight mounting system for firearms.
At certain times it is desirable to utilize a flashlight in conjunction with a firearm. For example, where night hunting with firearms is permitted, flashlights are used to spot game. Other examples are in connection with pest control and law enforcement activities.
It is advantageous to mount a flashlight on a firearm with a beam of light emanating in a direction parallel with the direction in which the firearm is aimed. For such a mounting to be acceptable however, it should not impair the use of the particular sighting system on the particular firearm.
Known sighting systems are of three general types: non-telescopic, telescopic, and a combination of the two. Examples of non-telescopic sighting systems are conventional iron sights or peep sights. Sometimes sighting takes place simply along the barrel without the use of any sighting devices at all. In the base of a shotgun there may be merely a bead at the end of the barrel. A telescopic sight system contains a telescope sight mounted on the firearm by mounts. A combination system makes provision for both telescopic and non-telescopic sighting.
For a flashlight to be utilized successfully on firearms, its mounting must not impair the existing sighting system whether it be telescopic, non-telescopic, or a combination of the two.
The present invention is directed to a combined sighting and flashlight mount system which applies to non-telescopic sights alone, telescope sights alone, and a combination containing both telescopic and non-telescopic sights.
A telescope sight is typically mounted on a firearm parallel with the barrel by a pair of spaced apart mounts. One type of mount is called a "see-through" type which provides for both non-telescopic sighting by looking through the "see-throughs" and telescopic sighting by looking through the telescope. A telescope sight mount requires rigidity so that once sighted properly, the telescope sight will not come loose during the typical use of the firearm.
The present invention takes this factor into account by providing the feature wherein a flashlight removably mounts on a telescope sight mount without impairing the accuracy of the sight alignment of the telescope sight. Moreover, flashlight mounting and removal are accomplished in a quick and facile manner through the provision of certain unique features. When mounted, the flashlight is rigidly held in place and will itself not come loose during expected use of the firearm.
The invention also takes into account the recognition that there are many rifles with telescope sights already in use so that according to a further aspect, it is unnecessary for owners of such existing telescope sight firearms to completely replace the mounting systems which they presently have. According to this aspect of the invention a kit is provided for a flashlight mount system including mounts for holding the flashlight and adapters for adapting the flashlight mounts to the existing telescope mounts. In the disclosed embodiment only the top clamps which are utilized to clamp the telescope sights in existing telescope sight mounts are replaced so that the base portions of the existing mounts can continue to be used. Of course in the case of a new firearm, or an existing firearm, lacking a telescope sight, a complete new mounting system for both telescope and flashlight is provided.
With the present invention, the user of a firearm can conveniently mount a flashlight when usage thereof is desired and likewise remove it when usage is not desired. The mounting for the flashlight is rugged and serves to maintain accuracy of the flashlight along a direction which is parallel with the barrel. In the preferred embodiment of the invention the flashlight mounts atop the sighting system.
A still further aspect is that the configurations of the invention do not interfere with the means of adjustment of the telescope sight. The invention can be utilized with various types of firearms including pistols, rifles and shotguns. Indeed, the system can be used with firearms or simulated firearms which lack the ability to fire projectiles.
Although the particular brand of flashlight which is utilized is not critical, the types sold under the brand name "Mag Lite" and the brand name "Mini Mag Lite" are well suited because of their ability to deliver a focusable, well-concentrated beam of intense light at an appreciable distance.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.